Verrücktes Chaos in Hogwarts
by fly-mausi-fly
Summary: Jim H. ein verrückter schreiber des Tagesropheten ,deckt so manches Intime Sexleben verschiedener Personen auf!


_Hallo meine leiben Leser!  
Heute habe ich wieder einmal einen ganz Interessanten Bericht für sie!_

_Was machen eigentlich die gefangenen in Askaban wenn sie Abends alleine sind?_

_Ich habe es für Sie natürlich raus gefunden mit Viedeokammeras _

_Gut versteckt in einer Ecke wo man die ganze Zelle von (halten sie sich fest) Lucius Malfoy beobachten kann._

_Dieser Todesser sitzt schon seit über drei Jahren im Gefängnis ._

_Und siehe da was dieser heruntergekommene Mann so alles tut!_

_Abends wenn die Lichter ausgemacht werden legt er sich in sein Steinernes Bett und_

_Holt sich einen runter!  
Ja , ja er holt sich einen runter und ruft dabei den Namen von einer Schülerin aus Beauxbaton( habe ich raus gefunden) sie heißt (bitte festhalten) Fleur Delacour die Verliererin des Trimagischen Turniers ( Wo Harry Potter erster geworden ist)_

_Ja, ja , liebe Leser hat sie das schockiert?_

_Dann lesen sie meine Nächste Ausgabe in genau einer Woche also Nächsten Dienstag._

_Viele freundliche Grüße von ihren Lieblings Reporter Jim H._

Als Draco diesen Artikel las ließ er danach die Zeitung sinken .

_Wie kann mir Vater nur so etwas antun?_

_Jetzt nerven mich bestimmt alle Schüler dafür was mein Vater Nachts tut!  
Ich hab diesen Jim H. noch nie gemocht !_

Draco stand auf und verließ so schnell es ging die große Halle.

In Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen ließ er sich in seinen Lieblings Sessel genau vor dem Kamin hinein sinken.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und starrte in das grüne Feuer!

Draco kannte nur grünes Feuer und wusste nicht das es auch so gelb-oranges-rot-blaues Feuer gab.

Komisch gell denkt ihr euch jetzt bestimmt hat er denn noch nie das Feuer in einem anderen Kamin gesehen?

Doch hat er aber nur den von seinen Verwandten , Freunden und den von seiner Familie und die hatten auch alle grünes Feuer!

Denn alle seinen Bekannten oder Verwandten waren früher ( oder sind es noch) in Slytherin gewesen und wie es da so üblich ist macht man das Feuer immer grün.

Draco ging ins ein Bett und dachte nach _Na ja Gott sei Dank sind Ferien da muss ich mir wenigstens für ein paar Wochen das Gelabere über meinen Vater nicht anhören..._

Nach ein paar Sekunden das noch wach sein schlief er dann ein und hatte wie jede Nacht einen Albtraum.

One weeks later….

_Und wieder einmal Hallo liebe Leser._

_Eine neue Woche ein neuer Dienstag und ein neuer Artikel von ihrem Jim H._

_Heute war ich Zuhause bei Sirius Black! _

_Sie alle kennen diesen angeblichen Massenmörder oder vielleicht doch Massenmörder ._

_Wer weiß das schon !  
Na ja, auch egal._

_Schauen sie sich das Haus erstmal von außen an **Kopf schüttel**!_

_Erstens sieht es so aus als ob es gleich zusammen bricht, ich traute mich schon gar nicht rein zu gehen, aber was tut man nicht alles für seinen Job und für die Leser die jede Woche einen neunen Artikel wollen..._

_Also habe ich mich zusammengerissen und habe die alte kaputte, morsche, von Holzwürmern fast wegefressene Tür geöffnet (Man versteht sich wenn ich Gummihandschuhe angezogen habe ! Sonst würde ich da niemals reingehen und auch noch etwas anfassen)._

_Mr. Black wohnt natürlich schon lange nicht mehr da drinnen und die blöden Hauselfen sind auch schon längst Tod!_

_Also der erste Eindruck war dreckig ! Was habe ich auch von einem Haus erwartet das schon seit 5 Jahren leer steht?_

_Ein paar Meter vor mir ging eine Treppe hoch in das zweite Geschoss ( da bin ich nicht hochgegangen. Stellen sie sich vor ich wäre eingekracht dann hätten sie echt nichts mehr zu lesen)_

_Die Küche war staubig wie das ganze Haus eigentlich, aber auch egal._

_Als ich zum Kühlschrank lief stolberte ich über einen toten Waschbären._

_Ekelig sage ich euch das der Rücken war aufgeschlitzt und das Blut war schon schwarz und hatte sich in den Holzboden richtig eingefressen..._

_Aber der Kühlschrank ..._

_Hätten die nicht vorher alles weg werfen können?_

_Verschimmelte Kartoffeln usw._

_Und das Wohnzimmer ein Fuchs schlief auf dem Sofa ( Ich glaube der war auch Tod)_

_Die Sitzpolster total zerfressen , und staubig !  
Das war es auch schon ..._

_Viel Spaß wünscht euch euer Jim H._

Harry ließ die Zeitung fallen und rannte aus der Halle _Was fällt diesen Jim H. eigentlich ein so über meinen Paten zu schreiben?  
_Potter rannte in den Gemeinschaftsraum und schmiss sich wütend in einen der bequemen Sessel.

Dort ließ er dann die ganze Wut an dem roten Sessel aus indem er ihn zerfetzte.

One wekk later...

Hallo mal wieder 

_Ich habe in Hogwarts mal so richtig nachgeforscht wer da wen poppt._

_Und ich fange mal bei unseren Goldjungen Harry Potter an!_

_Der ist noch Jungfrau ist aber in die kleine Ginny Weasly, die von Draco Malfoy entjungfert wurde und auch eine Zeit lang mit ihm zusammen war (3Monate)._

_Ron Weasly Ginnys Bruder will etwas von Hermione Granger ein Halbblut (Ron ist ebenfalls noch Jungfrau)_

_Hermione will auch was von Ron , na dann los Hermione schnapp ihn dir, Ach ja Harry mach dir nicht´s drauß die meisten finden dich hässlich (eigentlich alle aber auch egal) ! Hermione ist auch noch Jungfrau._

_Neville Longbotton ist auch noch Jungfrau ich glaube er will etwas von Ginny oder Cho Chang der Ravenclawrin._

_Seamus Finnigen ist schon entjungfert und zwar von Jesse Stolz (in Hufflepuff) das ist aber auch seine einzige gewesen . _

_... Das hier waren jetzt nur Gryffindors (Albus Dumbelore´s Lieblingshaus)_

_Jetzt kommen Huflepuffs:_

_Cedric Diggory ist ja schon Tod aber er hat es mit Cho Chang getan Sinitia Jascen (Aus Beauxbaton) und Luna Loovegood auch aus Hufflepuff._

_Luna hat es mit Cedric getan und mit Draco Malfoy !Ja, ja armer Malfoy jetzt kriegt er Ärger er darf es doch nur mit Ravenclaws und Slytherins tun._

_Jetzt zu den Ravenclaws:_

_Cho Chang hat es mit Cedric , Draco, Billi Jang (Aus Slyhterin) und Blaise Zabinie_

_Getan!  
..._

_Jetzt zu den Slytherins:_

_Draco Malfoy hat es mit fast allen Slytherin Mädchen getan außer Millicent Blutstrobe und Pansy Parkinson _

Dann hat er es auch noch mit allen Ravenclaw Mädchen getan sowie auch mit Luna ,Ginny Weasly und zum Schluss mit allen Beauxbaton Mädchen die am Trimagischen Tunier da waren außer Garbielle Delacour da diese wahrschein´s zu Jung für ihn war.

_Blaise Zabinie hat es mit Pansy ,Cho,Regina (Aus Slytherin ) , Suskia (Aus Beauxbatin) und Williana ( aus Slyhterin)_

_Pansy Parkinson hat es mit Billi,Blaise,Georg Stumpf (aus Hufflepuff) getan._

_Millicent Blutstrobe hat es noch mit gar keinen getan!_

_Das waren die Schüler Nächste Woche kommen die Lehrer also freut euch drauf_

_Euer Jim H._

Ron Weasly ließ die Zeitung sinken und schaute böse funkelnd zu seiner Schwester rüber.

„Du hast Malfoy gevögelt?"

schrie er sie förmlich an.

„Äh... J...Ja...!"

„Ham se dir ins Ghirn gschossen oder was?" schrie er immer noch sie an.

„Ron 1. ist er gar nicht mal so schlimm oder so fies ,böse wie ihr alle immer denkt und im Bett ist er ein ziemlich guter Liebhaber und ich habs nicht nur einmal mit ihm getan wenn dus wissen willst,

wir sind zusammen und ich bin Schwanger von ihn!"

Ron klappte der Kinnladen nach unten und er fiel nach hinten runter von der Bank und war Bewusstlos.

Hermione guckte Ginny an , schüttelte ihren Kopf und kniete sich neben Ron.

Harry schaute rüber zu Malfoy und dann wieder zu Ginny , machte den Mund auf brachte aber nichts raus und ging dann weg.

Ron kam wieder zu Bewusstsein und schrie seinen kleine Schwester an

„Ginny du bist 16 wie kannst du nur ?Mutter wird dich umbringen!"  
"Nur weil du es noch nie getan hast heißt das doch nicht das ich es nicht tun darf! Und nur weil du so hässlich bist!" Draco hatte alles von drüben mit gehört und stand auf und ging rüber zu Ginny gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund uns setzte sich neben sie.

Ron funkelte draco böse an stand auf und schrie „Wenn Mum das erfährt seit ihr beide Tod!"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und legte seinen Lippen auf ihre und bettelte um einlass in den Mund diesen bekam er dann auch und sie führten ein wildes Gefecht mit den Zungen aus . Als sie keinen Luft mehr bekamen lösten sie sich voneinander und Hermione sagte zaghaft

„Glückwunsch Ginny! Jede hat davon geträumt nur einmal mit ihn zusammen sein und nicht nur bei ihn im Bett zu landen, und du hast es geschafft !Ich bin schon ein bsischen neidisch aber er will auch nichts mit einem Schlammblut anfangen!" Als sie geendet hatte stand sie auf und verließ die große Halle und rannte in ihren Schlafsaal.

Draco schaute ihr noch lange nach, stand dann auf und sagte zu Gin „Hey süße !Sagst dus deiner mum ?"

„Ich...Ich...weiß...nicht"

Draco nickte und sagte „doch du weißt !Wenn nicht du dann ich! Hey Gin ich will dich heiraten!" Ginny blieb der Mund offen.

Ron kippte um und lag Bewusstlos da.

„Was ist Draco?" Fragte diese etwas ungläubig

„Du hast schon richtig gehört liebes!" Antwortete er ihr.

„Aha!" Ginny die es immer noch nicht so ganz kapiert hatte, schaute dumm in die Wäsche.

One weeks later 

_Haliehallo ihr da draußen!  
_

_Heute wollte ich ja eigentlich von den Sexleben der Lehrer berichten , aber da ist wohl eine Kleinigkeit dazwischen gekommen!_

_Und zwar die Hochzeit von Draco u. Ginny (jetzige Malfoy)._

_Vor ungefähr einer Woche haben sie beschlossen in den Bund der Ehe zu beschließen._

_Ja, ja ein Slytherin und eine Gryffindorin das es das noch gibt?#_

_Besonders ein Malfoy! EIN MALFOY !  
Überlegen sie sich das einmal ._

_Ich denke das Lucius Malfoy nicht gerade stolz auf seinen Sohn ist._

_Aber der Herr Vater sitzt ja in Askaban (für immer), da kann Sohnemann schon mal etwas unerlaubtes tun. _

_Als ob das nicht schon genug ist für die anderen Reinblütigen Leute ,setze ich noch eins oben drauf:_

_Sie sind bald zu dritt ._

_Was es wird weiß man noch nicht ,aber das so etwas überhaupt passiert bevor die verheiraten sind ist ja schon die Höhe!_

_Ja, liebe Leser Ginny Malfoy ist Schwanger gewesen bevor die zwei geheiratet haben._

_Ob das Mrs. Weasly weiß ?  
Ich denke nicht das diese darüber so erfreut war ,oder ist._

_Das war es auch schon, also bis zum nächste Mal!  
Haltet die Ohren steif und alles Gute ihr zwei Malfoys!  
Wünscht euch euer Jim H. _


End file.
